interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
12of21 Tiffany Xiang Juan Wong
Tiffany Xiang Juan Wong Age 6: "Why is everyone calling me Tiffany now? That's not my name... my name is Xiang Juan..." Age 7: "I hate when Mama and Baba leave Xixi in charge! Her boyfriend always comes over and they don't even play with me. His hair is always messy and he smells like skunk." Age 8: "I love visiting the country in bluebonnet season. I wish we could live out here!" Age 9: "Kart-wheels make dizzy, but they're so much fun!" Age 13: "Xixi makes me so angry sometimes! I told her I wanted to be a cheerleader and she just laughed at me and said all cheerleaders were airheads! I'm not telling her anything anymore." Age 14: "So I didn't make the cut. So what? It's not the end of the world, I can do other things." Age 15: "My friends are amazing! Of course! I can still choreograph the dance even if I can't dance myself!" Age 17: "The team won the finals on MY routine?! Oh my god! This is so amazing!" Age 18: "I can't believe Xixi is going to marry that boring egg-head! Oh well, as long as she's happy, I guess." Age 19: "They want me to choreograph something for the State Fair? Wow, I always knew I was good - but this is something else entirely!" Age 20: "She wants me to babysit her little brat again... on a Friday night? Heck no, I'm going dancin'! Man, I'm never having kids." Age 21: "There has to be a happy medium between the guys who only want to sleep with me and the ones that respect me too much to try and sleep with me." Age 24: "I can't keep up this clubbing scene anymore. Something is definitely wrong with me, I just keep feeling so out of breath. Maybe I'm getting too old for this stuff." Age 26: "My own modern dance studio... It's a big risk but I'm so excited! I can't wait to get started!" Age 26: "My chest... what is that dull ache? Too busy to worry about it." Age 27: "My dance routines have been recognized among the best in the state! Maybe they could even be the best in the US... Or the world!" Age 27: "I know my parents said I had this surgery done when I was a baby, so I shouldn't be scared... but I can't help it. What if I don't wake up?" Age 28: "I don't even miss the tequilla - really. I was done with that stuff, anyway. Chicken fried steak, on the other hand." Age 29: "I still enjoy this... of course I do... I just wish I could still dance." Age 29: "I love how delicate his hands are when he's slicing tomatoes! He measures each slice so perfect and even... and presses so lightly on the skin before he lets the blade sink in... God, he's so perfect!" Age 30: "Pregnant. I can't believe I'm pregnant. We've only been going out for 3 months... I wonder how he'll react?" Age 30: "I didn't even think I could get pregnant... I wonder how this will affect my condition?" Age 30: "Twins? That can't be right... he HAS to be reading the ultrasound wrong. Twins?!" Age 31: "This lawyer is going to cost me an arm and a leg. I nearly fell over when I got the bill! Thanks a lot, Diego." Age 31: "I'm changing my name back to Wong. I can't believe I thought I could pull off Mrs. Torres in the first place." Age 32: "I'm divorced at 32 with twin 2 year old girls. I didn't plan this but that's life, isn't it?" Age 32: "I'm so afraid - what's going to happen to my girls if I can't take care of them anymore? Or God forbid if I ... I don't want to think about that. But I have to! Diego can't take care of them, he can barely take care of himself! What am I going to do?" Age 35: "Enrolling both girls in gymnastics is going to be pricey, but somehow I'll make it work." Age 38: "Lin and Lola's first dance recital - I'm happy as a clam at high tide!" Age 39: "He's late on his child support again. God that man is intolerable!" Age 40: "If I have to hear another one of Diego's lame duck excuses, I'm going to scream! I swear, butter wouldn't melt in his mouth!" Age 42: "The girls made their own dance for me for Mother's Day! I love my girls so much - I'm so lucky to have them!" Age 44: "Oh you've got to be kidding me? My heart is fine now, the doctor has to be wrong..." Age 46: "So, Lin is bringing a boy home for dinner... I better have "the talk" with them soon. Who knew they would grow up so fast?" Age 48: "So Diego's got a new wife? Poor girl, I hope she knows what she's in for."